darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Frost dragon
Frost dragons reside in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon resource dungeon. The dungeon requires level 85 Dungeoneering to access, and inside are a total of 12 dragons. Frost dragons attack with all three combat styles, as well as with dragonfire. They are weak to stab, making chaotic or drygore rapiers popular weapons choices. The dungeon can be accessed easily by using the fairyring network with the combination . Killing frost dragons is highly profitable as their bones are currently worth coins each. Players may gain upwards of round -4}} coins per full inventory of bones, more if using Magic notepaper or a Beast of Burden familiar. Players should note that High Alchemy is not permitted within the resource dungeon. Combat Frost dragons may attack with either Ranged or Magic. Each frost dragon will attack with EITHER their ranged or magic attack for the entire fight; which style it will use depends on whichever attack is randomly used FIRST - so keep an eye on the first attack, and pray accordingly for that kill. When fighting frost dragons, a blue recoil orb will appear and start circling the dragon. It is important that you do NOT attack while the orb is out, as it will rebound 80% of any damage you would've dealt. Therefore, it is important that you have your auto-retaliate switched OFF when fighting these dragons; when the orb appears, click away from the dragon to stop attacking and wait. The orb will circle 3 times before it disappears, after which you can resume killing your dragon (you and your cannon are able to deal damage to the dragon slightly before the orb disappears, at about 2.3-2.5 rotations). NOTE that some have noticed damage rebound before the orb is visible, so it is important to pay close attention. This makes frost dragons a slightly tougher monster to fight, but should not heavily hinder any higher level player trying to kill them. Also note that a dreadnip will be able to deal damage normally and the damage will not be reflected, which can allow a kill if the dragon is low on health while the orb is active. In the area containing the dragons are randomly appearing Frost dragon bones spawns. The bones from these spawns are unobtainable, even by Telekinetic Grab — this formerly caused bots to 'try' to pick up the bones, effectively incapacitating them. However, it seems that bots have been able to differentiate the random spawns from the legitimate spawns, and bots have seemingly disappeared from the area after the release of Botwatch. Unlike with metallic dragons, using Protect From Magic or Deflect Magic offers the same protection from Dragonfire breath as an anti fire potion or anti dragon fire shield, making the Saradomin Godsword a very good option for killing them. Strategies Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons and armour Runes and talismans Herbs Other drops Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * When a player uses a bucket of milk on a Frost dragon, a message in their chat box will appear saying "They're great!" which is a reference to the Frosties/Frosted Flakes breakfast cereal. * For a while after release, Frost dragons only used melee and magic attacks, and did not have their orb reflector ability. However, due to heavy botting at the time, Jagex added a ranged attack and the orb reflector ability to combat botting. * Frost dragons were created with experimentation by Kerapac, as detailed in Forcae's journal. fi:Frost dragon pt:Dragão gelado nl:Frost dragon